


Dan, Phil and Dee Games

by CarryOnPhan



Series: Phan Oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DanAndPhilGAMES, Fluff, Gaming, M/M, Parent!Dan, parent!phan, parent!phil, phan child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnPhan/pseuds/CarryOnPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's young child joins them for a gaming video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan, Phil and Dee Games

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing @/imma-random-person on tumblr for being a beta for this fic, it really helped thank you.

"Everyone wants a new gaming video, but we've just done a Dil one, and I kind of want to play Mario bros, but I don't know if people would like that," the older boy said, groaning and collapsing into his fiancé on the sofa. "I want to make a gaming video" pestered Dee, their 5 year old daughter. "That's a great idea, we can make some videos with Dee! Everyone will love that!" Dan suggested excitedly. 

Once the camera was positioned correctly and the lights were in their proper places, Dan carried Dee up to their office/gaming room and sat her down on a precarious mountain of cushions so that she could be in shot. Dan and Phil sat on either side of their beloved daughter and the video began.

"Hi Dan and Phil games...children?" Phil announced struggling to come up with ideas.  
"Children!" Dan said pretending to be mortified. "Well you all know we've got our child with us," he said motioning towards Dee, "right... Anyway today Dee has joined us for a special Dan Vs Phil... Vs Dee?" The brown haired boy said, looking lovingly at his beautiful child.   
"Indeed we do! So Dee what have you chosen for us to play today?" He asked, as Dee picked up the disc box and showed it excitedly to the camera.  
"Mario Kart!" She giggled excitedly.  
The older boy handed his daughter the Wii controller so they could begin.  
"Which character are you going to pick, Dee?" The brunette questioned.  
"Mmmm... Toad!" She replied.   
"I'm going with my Mii," Dan added, laughing at Phil's disgust. "You're only jealous because my Mii so fric-flipping sexy," Dan retaliated, stumbling over his words as he tried to cover up what he nearly said. Phil laughed, shaking his head, and took his hands away from where he had placed them over Dee's ears.   
"Daniel James Howell please remember we are in the presence of a 5 year old!" Phil jokingly reprimanded Dan, who simply blushed and laughed.  
"Well I'm going to be baby Mario." Phil added.

"Three! Two! One! GO!" Dan shouted as the race began. Dee zoomed off and into second place, behind Dan, whilst Phil struggled along in 6th. Both of the parents liked playing Mario Kart with Dee because they didn't have to let her win, she just won anyway. This was probably due to the unhealthy amount of time she played against Dan, albeit Phil's attempts to suggest reading her a book or something equally as educational instead. It was now a regular occurrence that Dee would beat Phil and give Dan a run for his money, if not beat him. This made Dan very proud. 

"I'm going to beat you Papa!" Dee said, giggling at Phil, who was struggling to get past the 5th place driver. Dee overtook Dan and bounced up and down excitedly, causing her tower of cushions to fall - luckily, Dan caught her before she toppled to the ground. Dan helped her back up and sorted her cushions out.  
"Phillll," Dan whined whilst Phil let a smirk grow on his face.  
"Yes darling?" Phil laughed.  
"You didn't pause the game!" He frowned  
"Nope!" Phil replied, laughing harder. Dan looked annoyed at the 10th place sign on his part of the screen, and then the 3rd place sign on Phil's part of the screen. Phil just giggled.  
Dee had already made it back to 5th place before Dan had barely even finished complaining to Phil. In the end, Dee still won, Dan came 3rd, and Phil came 2nd.   
"Well I think that's the end of the video - and no we did not both just get beaten by a five year old!" Dan said, chuckling. Dee decided to take control for the rest of the video. "Please like and sub...subscribe to Dan and Phil...and Dee games," she said with a smile. Dan and Phil were shocked, but they laughed along with her.   
"I think someone's been watching too many YouTube videos," Phil said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Anyway-" Phil began before he was cut off by Dan.  
"Don't I get a kiss on my forehead?" Dan asked pouting. Phil laughed.   
"Big baby..." He muttered, and pressed a short but sweet kiss to Dan's temple as Dan smiled.   
"Ewwww!" Dee shouted, causing Dan and Phil to erupt into laughter.  
"Anyway, you're going to go and play with your doll house or read so we look like good parents. Bye!" Phil continued chuckling as he switched off the camera. 

It was nearly six o'clock by the time the video was finished. Phil picked Dee up and positioned her on his waist so he could carry her easily.  
"I think it's time for you to go and get into your PJs so Dan can read you some Winnie the Pooh before you go to sleep." Dee nodded excitedly, trying to wiggle out of Phil's grip. Eventually, he released her and she ran downstairs to her room. Dan walked into her room to see her already in her orange Tigger pajamas.  
"Wow that was quick. How about we go and brush your teeth?" Dan asked, picking her up. After her teeth were brushed, Dee settled into bed and Dan began to read Winnie the Pooh to her. She was asleep halfway through the first chapter. 

Phil walked into the room to see Dan standing there, watching Dee sleep.  
"I love her so much," Dan said, not necessarily to Phil, but just to say it.  
"She's everything we could have ever wished for," the older boy agreed. Dan nodded in reply.   
"I love you," Dan added, placing a soft kiss on Phil's lips, whilst his arms made their way around his back.  
"I love you too," Phil said, kissing Dan back.


End file.
